disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zum ersten Mal (Reprise)
„Zum ersten Mal (Reprise)“ ist ein Lied aus dem Film Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren. Das Lied wird von Anna und Elsa gesungen, als Anna Elsa in ihrem Eispalast findet. In diesem Lied versucht Anna Elsa zu überzeugen, dass sie nach Arendelle zurückkehren soll, um den Winter zu beenden und wieder an der Seite ihrer Schwester zu sein. Elsa allerdingst lehnt das ab, da sie ihre Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren kann und Anna ohne ihr besser dran sein würde. Da Anna Elsa wieder unter Druck setzt, trifft Elsa sie unbeabsichtigt mit einem Eisblitzt am Herzen, der sie tödlich einfriert. Das Lied führt die Handlung aus dem Lied Zum ersten Mal fort, welches die gleiche Melodie hat. Lyrics thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Deutscher Text= Du musst mich nicht beschützen! Ich habe keine Angst! Bitte schließ mich nicht mehr aus! Schlag die Tür nicht zu! Du musst dich nicht mehr entfernen, hör mir zu! Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten kann ich dich jetzt verstehen Bitte glaube mir, wir werden es zusammen überstehen Wir fahren diesen Berg gemeinsam hinunter Hier bist du nur in Gefahr Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten, bin ich für dich da Anna! Geh bitte heim! Lass mich allein! Leb dein Leben jetzt, ich kann nicht bei dir sein Ja, aber Ich weiß, du meinst es gut Lass es dabei! Ich bin allein, allein, doch ich bin frei Geh einfach weg, bring dich in Sicherheit! Sicher sind wir nicht Was heißt „Ihr seid es nicht?“ Ich fürchte, du weißt es noch nicht Was weiß ich denn nicht? Arendelle liegt tief, tief, tief im Schnee Was? Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass alles im Schnee versinkt Wie ein ewiger Winter Ewiger Winter? Schon in Ordnung, du lässt es einfach wieder tauen Nein, das kann ich nicht Ich - weiß nicht wie Ach, Quatsch, natürlich! Ich weiß du schaffst das Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten Oh, das darf nicht sein, ich bin nicht frei! Hab doch bitte keine Angst Ich entkomme den Sturm in mir nicht mehr Lass uns fest zusammenhalten Kann den Fluch nicht kontrollieren Wir besiegen diesen Sturm Oh Anna, siehst du nicht, du wirst erfrieren! Vertrau mir Und dich verlieren Wir schaffen es zu zweit Es wird passieren! Bitte lass es uns versuchen Nein! Diesen Fluch vergessen machen und alles wird wie früher sein Geh weg! |-| Englisch= Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore Cause for the first time in forever,'' I finally understand. For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here. '''Elsa: Anna, Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun '' ''And open up the gates. Anna: Yeah, but — Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. Anna: Actually we're not. Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know. Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow. Elsa: What? Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it! Elsa: No, I can't. I — I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! `Cause for the first time in forever, Elsa: Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free! Anna: You don’t have to be afraid. Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me! Anna: We can work this out together! Elsa: I can’t control the curse! Anna: We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made! Elsa: Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse! Anna: Don’t panic! Elsa: There’s so much fear! Anna: We’ll make the sun shine bright! Elsa: You’re not safe here! Anna: We can face this thing together! Elsa: No! Anna: We can change this winter weather! Elsa: I I I I I. Anna: And everything will be all right. Elsa: I can't! Navigation en:For the First Time in Forever Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder)